


Draw my revenge

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Hurt, Justice, Loki(Mention), Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sorry Not Sorry, obsession with revenge, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: A few weeks after the battle of New York the Avengers start receiving some gruesome hand-draw pictures of Loki being tortured, even if they know that Loki is in jail in Asgard the idea of someone dreaming of turning the dreams into reality is, at least, worrying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YES! Because I didn’t finish the other wip let’s publish a different one! Thank you, I love u too.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.  
> \------------------------------------------------------

-Hey guys! –Announce Natasha –We’ve got another one!

-Another drawing of Loki being torture? –Asked Tony although he already knew the answer

-Yup, this time is very simple; someone is shooting to his noble parts

All the guys make a face at the same time.

-Ouch –said the captain –who could hold such grudge against him?

-I don’t know –said Clint with irony –How about the whole city of New York? 

Then he changed the subject.

-I’m putting this on the refrigerator

-No, you are not –stop him Thor grabbing the draw and rip it off 

-It’s just a drawing; it cannot hurt anyone.

-It hurts me; I know what my brother did was wrong but still don’t deserve this kind of humiliation

-Because you say so

Thor clenched his fits and got closer to Clint who was standing straight up looking to Thor with a wrinkled forehead.

-Ok, I’m stopping this –interrupted Nat –Thor, we totally understand that family is always a delicate matter but you cannot stop people for feeling the way they do around your brother.

Thor grunted and left the room. Clint smiles.

-Take off that smile –she ordered –maybe we are called the Avengers but we are not allowing this kind of threats, that’s it, nobody is allowed to take justice by their own hands

Clint makes a frown.

-So he can torture me but I cannot simply enjoy the idea of payback?

-You can enjoy the idea, as long it’s just an idea.

-Not like I could book a flight to Asgard.

-You know what I mean; I don’t want you obsessed with revenge.

-I’m not.

-I hope so. Now, if you don’t mind I’m going to throw this on the trash and I hope you don’t try to get it back.

-Don’t worry. Besides, tomorrow we will have a new one.

Now is Natasha the one that makes a frown while Clint leaves.

-He is right –said the Captain –since the battle of New York we have been receiving one of these drawings every day.

-We need to find out who is sending them and why.

-And we need to do it fast, look.

Tony grab one of the half’s of the drawings, it had a message written, “Stop her”.

*****

The next day all the avengers but Thor were on the street waiting for the mailman but he never came, instead in the evening a figure with hat and sunglasses left an envelope. Bruce grab it and it was another drawing, this time Loki have a railroad spike driven through his head. And again the words “Stop her”.

Without another word the guys started following the figure that went to a cab and then to a different one, she does that couple more times until finally getting on the subway train to New Jersey.

-Man, she really makes a long way everyday only to make sure we got the message. –Commented Bruce

-And we need to make sure that effort is not in vain

Natasha went direct to talk to the woman that couldn’t avoid a little scream

-My goodness! –She said almost crying when she saw her –it’s you, it’s really you

-Ma’am; are you the one that has been sending us this drawings? Why?

-It’s my daughter, we saw the battle on the TV and since then she has become obsessed. I didn’t know what to do.

-But why?

-She is a very empathy girl, good student, she volunteers at the hospital and in a safe house for women, she has a very strong sense of justice and after what happened in NY she decided that jail was not good enough. I thought that drawings would make her release all those feelings but only make them worst.

-Where is she now?

-She is at home, probably looking for new ideas on her books. Please, you need to talk some sense to her.

-And we will try, but we need you to be away from the house for a little longer.

-Ok, I will go and do some errands.

Natasha nodded and went to update the team. Tony search on his database and check their story. It was all true, straight A student and full time volunteer, anybody who needed a hand in the city new that they could count with her.

-I can’t believe this sweet child is the same one behind those gruesome drawings –said the Captain

-I believe it –said Bruce –the world is full of two-faced monsters, the Hulk is not the worst thing I have seen.

-C’mon, look at that face.

-C’mon, look at mine.

-Point for the Doctor –said Tony with a smirk –So now what? We knock the door and talk to her?

-She doesn’t seem the violent type so yeah; I will try the pacific way first.

-I want to go with you –urged Clint 

-You are not planning to ask her for a sign copy, right?

Clint turns red -No

Natasha frowns

-I think we all should go –add the Captain - we don’t know what we are confronting here and I think is better to trust the numbers.

-I agree

-Really? –Asked Clint to Iron-man with disbelieve

-After what Bruce said yes, just in case. Also, there have been an abnormally high number of missing persons in this area. Maybe is related, maybe not.

-Fine, but I will go first through the front door and nobody enters until I said is safe.

They all agreed in the plan and move to the direction the woman gave them. The house was an small one-floor house that was screaming for a renovation. Half of the roof had fallen and the porch stairs were smash. The only redeem part was the beautiful landscape decorating the exterior walls.

-If there was any doubt about the house I think this is proof more than enough –Tony was smirking

-I wouldn’t celebrate so fast, I can see at least another three houses with similar decorations 

-There is only one way to find out then

Natasha knocks the door and everybody got to their positions.

*****

The girl that opened the door was a tiny, skinny girl; too skinny actually, it was obvious that she wasn’t eating well. She had very short pale black hair and deep circles under her eyes. Still, when she saw Black Widow and Iron man her smile reach her eyes.

-Oh my goss! –She said in a very high pitch tone –It’s you! It’s really, really, you!

Anxious she started to fix her oversize and dirty clothes while biting her lips. 

-Hi! –Salute Tony in a maybe too friendly way since the girl squeak

-Your turn –said Tony to Natasha

-Can we come in? –She asks

The girl froze on the place.

-Can you give me one second?

And without further respond she run into the house and start cleaning like a mad woman, she hides the old magazines and the dirty clothes, broom the house and start making coffee. Natasha and Tony patiently wait in the front door. She came back one minute later out of breath.

-Sorry for the mess –she apologize –I wasn’t expecting visitors

-It’s ok –said Tony

-Coffee? Tea? –She offers

-Coffee is good, thank you.

She nods and run to the kitchen. The pair uses it as an opportunity to investigate the house. There are not too much furniture and the very few things are old and dusted. The curtains have lost their colors and the floor is full of scuffs and scratches. The most notorious things are the pictures and drawings, which occupy 90% of the house. Made of all the sizes and all the colors, some of them finish and some only quick doodles, they were all over the place along with all kind of materials, pastels, markers, brush, inkers etc. But what most surprise them was the main theme (the only theme, almost), superheroes. Portraits and full size works of all the members of the avengers where everywhere. And all of them had the same personal dirty touch that the Loki works had.

-Sorry about that –She apologize again –But I volunteer in a children Hospital and they keep asking for more, they are kind of super crazy fans (and me too) and I don’t know how to say no.

-You really have lot of talent –Compliment her Natasha making her turn red

-Oh no, no at all, I really need to work on the proportions and I cannot get the eyes right, and the eyes is the most important part of a portrait. No, no, no. I have not enough talent.

Her breathing was accelerating while she keeps trying to fix her clothes.

-So – asked Tony –the children ask for portraits of us and you make them?

-Yeah, they use them to decorate their rooms in the hospital.

-And has anyone ask you something different?

-Angels and fairies are still quite popular but no longer a trend.

-What he means –interrupted Natasha- is if someone has asked you for an special portrait, like of someone pretty evil on a very difficult situation.

Her look turn black in an instant and her smile also disappeared.

-I was wondering what was my mom doing with those.

-She is really worry about you.

-First, touching or looking to somebody else’s work without permission is very rude, and second, if she is so worry about us maybe she should stop wasting all of our money in booze. –Her tone was getting angrier by the second -Even if I am able to sell some of my works is not enough. So what if I let my anger out with some bloody drawings? Why she cares? At least I’m trying to do something positive instead of hiding from my problems.

-You don’t have anybody else? –Asked Natasha

-No, I don’t know where my father is. He left long ago. And my mom doesn’t talk to her family so I don’t know where they are or how to find them.

A few tears came out from her eyes; carelessly she cleans them with her sleeve.

-I’m sorry. These are my problems and only mine. You don’t have to hear this bullshit or get involve in the fights between my mom and me.

She forces herself to stop crying and straight up her back.

-Anything else I can help you with? –She asks

-Are you open for commissions?

Her smile returns as fast as it left.

-Seriously?

-Yeah, I think it would be a nice touch in our headquarters a group portrait.

Natasha raises her eyebrow while the girl is back to her usual pixie state while squawking.

-Are you sure about this? –Natasha ask Tony

-Yeah, why not? The poor girl already has enough problems and she is right, so what if she let her anger out with some bloody drawings?

-I don’t know; I’m not sure.

-You are not sure because you think of her as a criminal mastermind or because you don’t like to appear on pictures?

Natasha looks to Tony very serious.

-Sorry but the spy in me doesn’t like records of me being anywhere.

-But know you are an Avenger and we need an oil group portrait.

-Oil? –Says the girl in surprise –Those are the major leagues, not sure…

-Relax – Tony abruptly interrupts the sentence –I’m sure everything will turn out fine

-Fine, but will also have to pay for the materials.

-Got it cover; don’t worry. Now, what do you want us to do?

-Well, the team, for starters. And then you need to tell me how do you want to appear; regular clothes, suits, costumes?

-I will ask the guys as soon as they come in

-They are here? –The girl squeaks again

-Yeah, I’m going to call them. Guys! Is fine, you can come in.

The girl is so excited that she is about to explode until she notices something.

-Where is Thor?

-He had to do some important errands for the team –excuse him Tony

-Fine but I will need some pictures for references. What I got from the internet is not that good; I need to use the imagination a lot. 

-Don’t worry, I will send them to you.

The girl cheerfully nodded and grabs her notebook.

-I’m going to do some quick sketches for references while you tell me how do you want to appear.

-Can I appear shooting an arrow into Loki’s heart?

-CLINT!

The girl burst in laughs and quickly covers her mouth trying to disguised it as a cough.

-Sorry, I didn’t say anything. 

The girl lowers her look while working but she is constantly looking to Clint and biting her lips anxiously. Finally they all agree to appear on their costumes (except Bruce) and only the upper torso instead of the full body. Happy with the information and the arrangements the Avengers left the house.

-What a nice little girl –comments Tony with a smile– I guess that some macabre drawings don’t equal to be a sociopath.

-Still, there is something odd about her and her family

-C’mon, you have been in her house for hours Natasha; have you seen anything that indicates otherwise?

-No but…

-See? Case closed. And if this turns out well I’m going to ask for another portrait of Pepper and me for my office so don’t ruin it.

-Fine, but I’m telling you that my instinct never fails me.

**The next day**

-Why my daughter is not in jail? –Demanded the woman

-See?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after the battle of New York the Avengers start receiving some gruesome hand-draw pictures of Loki beign tortured, even if they know that Loki is in jail in Asgard the idea of someone dreaming of turning the dreams into reality is, at least, worrying. 
> 
> and in this chapter things will scalate pretty quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to say except I didn't see that coming and sorry for such a short chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Natasha let the woman inn.

-Can you explain yourself better? –She ask

-My daughter, when I got home yesterday she was there working on his drawings. I though we had an agreement!

-Ma’am, we agree to check on your daughter and she seems a nice young lady, maybe a little passive-aggressive but that’s not a crime –states Tony

-Yeah, I know. She is all smiles and charms but she is a snake! Once you turn your back she will stab you!

Tony and Natasha shared and uncomfortable look seeing how a mother was talking about her child.

-I know –the woman continuous –that everybody thinks of her as a little angel willing to help but I know the truth. 

The woman is trembling as she search for a bottle on her purse. She empties the content in one sallow and she throws it away.

-Has anyone check on you? –Said Natasha

-Hell no, I cannot stand the idea of being sober under the same roof as her. And I will not, not now not ever.

Natasha was starting to loose her patience.

-Ma’am, unless you have proof-

-Shut up! –She interrupts her –You talk like my mother, like if I was a poor stupid little girl that cannot accept that her husband abandons her for another woman! But I know the truth! Yes, maybe Samuel was a little violent sometimes and easy on the drink but he loved me. Do you hear me? He loved me; he would have never abandoned me.

The woman’s breath is hard and she starts sobbing.

-He would have never abandoned me –she repeats tucking her arms

-Then, what happen?

-My daughter, she killed him.

Tony cough while slowly walks away.

-That’s a very strong accusation.

-So what? Do you think I don’t know my own daughter? She never understood the way Samuel and I felt for each other. She was all the time like: “mom, you cannot aloud this”; “mom let’s go to live with grandma” until one day she decided to take “justice” by her hands

She makes a special emphasis on the quotation marks.

-But what a naïve girl can understand about love?

She looks at them looking for empathy or at least acknowledge but she sees none. 

-Fine –she erupts –If that’s how you want to play fine by me! I quit! You can keep my daughter; I don’t want to see her ever again! But when she destroys you remember that I warned you!

The woman flees while Tony checks on his phone.

-Do you think is the best moment to update your tumblr? –Asks angrily Natasha –we should go after her!

-And we will, but first I’m checking with a Doctor I know. The woman is obviously crazy and he can help. 

-I will prepare the car

-Good idea. Let’s do this quick before anything else happens.

Unfortunately when they arrived at the house the woman was dead in the floor with a shot on her head and her daughter was unconscious on her room hugging her notebook. The avengers called the police but it was obvious it has been a suicide. Now the mystery was the teenager and what she was doing on her house on a school day. They took her to the hospital and Clint grabs the notebook. He checks it paying special attention to those drawings near the end. In the last page it was the drawing of him shooting an arrow straight to Loki’s heart that he ask for yesterday. On the back there was a note: For Hawkeye, with Love.


End file.
